Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 3
(Story) | NextIssue = (Title) (Story) | Quotation = | Speaker = | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle1 = Bedlam at the Baxter Building! | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** Items: * Doctor Doom's Emotion Machine * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * Sub-atronic Time Displacer Vehicles: * Mole Man's Drill | StoryTitle2 = Captives of the Deadly Duo | ReprintOf2 = Fantastic Four Vol 1 6 | StoryTitle3 = A Visit With the Fantastic Four | ReprintOf3 = Fantastic Four Vol 1 11 | StoryTitle4 = The Impossible Man | ReprintOf4 = Fantastic Four Vol 1 11 | Notes = *Captain America, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver last appeared in where they battled the Swordsman. They will appear next in where they will fight Power Man and the Enchantress. ** Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver also made a cameo in *Thor was last seen in and appears next in where he continues his battle against the Absorbing Man. *The Unicorn first and last appeared in and will appear again in where he is recruited by Count Nefaria. *The Human Top previously appeared in where he was jailed just before Giant-Man's "retirement". He will appear next as Whirlwind in . *Attuma previously appeared in where he battled Iron Man. He will appear next in where he makes another attempt to conquer the world. *The Puppet Master previously appeared in with a ray gun that turns people to puppets. He will appear next in with his first battle against the Sub-Mariner. *The Red Ghost previously appeared in where he teams up with the Mole Man against the Avengers. He will appear next in where he teams up with the Unicorn against Iron Man. *The Mole Man previously appeared in where he tried to destroy the Avengers after they changed their roster. He will appear next in against the Hulk. *The Mandarin previously appeared in where he employed the Swordsman against the Avengers. He will appear next in where he unleashes Ultimo against Iron Man/Tony Stark. *The Black Knight previously appeared in in a cameo. He will appear next in where he will battle Iron Man in his castle. *Cobra previously appeared in where he was defeated by Thor with no help from Mr. Hyde. He will appear next in where he will fight both Daredevil and Thor with Mr. Hyde. *Mr. Hyde previously appeared in with Cobra. He will appear next in where he will fight both Daredevil and Thor with Cobra. *The Enchantress previously appeared in where she teams up with Power Man against the Avengers. She will appear next in where she finishes the battle. *The Executioner previously appeared in where he had yet another battle with the Thunder God. He will appear next in where he is recruited by the Mandarin to attack the Avengers. *Kang previously appeared in where he travels back in time only to be defeated by The Torch and Thing. He will appear next in where he sends the Avengers to his own time to try to defeat them. *The Super Skrull previously appeared in where he poses under the guise of the Invincible Man. He will appear next in where he is manipulated by Loki to attack Thor. *The Grey Gargoyle previously appeared in while Don Blake tries to reveal his Thor identity to Jane Foster. He will appear next in where he tries to steal a cobalt weapon to use against Thor but winds up battling Iron Man. *Electro previously appeared in where he joined the Sinister Six for the first time. He will appear next in where he forms the short-lived Emissaries of Evil to attack DD. *The Melter previously appeared in where he was defeated along with the Black Knight by the Avengers. He will appear next in where he gets an even better melting ray which is later destroyed by Iron Man. *The Beetle previously appeared in where he is jailed again by the combined efforts of The Torch and Spidey. He will appear next in in a cameo. *The Mad Thinker previously appeared in where he attempts to kill The Torch and Thing. He will appear next in where he is hired to kill Tony Stark. *Diablo previously appeared in where he aquired the Dragon Man. He will appear next in Where he tries to capture Goliath. *The Eel previously appeared in where he joined the Fellowship of Fear. He will appear next in where he becomes an agent for Count Nefaria. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Hulk and the Sub-Mariner's absence from this issue is explained in . | Links = * FFplaza.com }} Category:1965 Category:1965, October